Drake Malloy
HISTORY PHYSICAL APPEARANCE As a vampire, Drake's previously creamy skin is now pale, nearly white under moonlight. He stands around 6'4" tall and is blessed with long, slender legs. He has an average masculine build which is most easy to maintain due to an all blood diet. Much like any of his species he has retractable fangs that emerge from the upper gums, beneath the lip. Before he was turned, Drake proudly wore his mother's baby blue eyes. They were always a soft, brilliant color. Shortly after his death and being turned, the coloring of his ocean eyes were soon drained. He now bears a sterling silver accompanied with pitch black, dilated pupils. His silver irises are nearly white, almost invisible under a light. Drake almost always keeps his raven hair slicked back and gelled into place, whereas in his human years, he had rather long locks that hung tangled down his neck. Since acquiring this neat hairstyle, he rarely ever tampers with it, keeping it combed back into place. Once or twice he's dyed it platinum blonde, a color he regrets each time. Since then he hasn't dyed it and vows never to do so, having too much pride is his naturally shinning, midnight hair. Over the centuries of his existence his style in attire has been ever changing. In spite of this, he stuck to darker colors always. No matter whether it be jeans and a tee, a tailored suit, or plain old rags. His favorite era were the late 1800s, having enjoyed the character of the era's attire, for both men and women alike. Currently, however, he prefers a denim pair of dark navy or black jeans, skinny or boot cut, red high top converse, and a plain grey or white tee. Though he loves printed tees, he finds himself more comfortably ruining a white tee shirt than a Dark Side of the Moon tee. Lastly, he never leaves home without his 1940s German leather jacket; one that's been sewed one too many times and continued to shed loose threads and zippers. Even though he prefers his skin bare of piercings and ink, he wears a burned scar of the Helm of Awe on his upper, back left shoulder. This is a symbol carried by all members of his colony. And his pale fingers are wrapped in platinum rings instead of silver, due to silver being a weakness. PERSONALITY Drake's personality has been ever evolving since his time as a human to his time as a vampire. Since he was a child, he has always been hardworking, willing to go the extra mile. At the time of his age they didn't have access to the many technological aid that makes human's efforts less painful. Overtime, as a vampire, he seems to look at it as having less needs and a greater advantage, therefore slacking off and becoming less diligent in his work. He's quite twisted in his own way but still bares a soft and civilized morals to some degree. Where most would see him as a killer, he only saw himself trying to live and thrive. he rarely hesitates to kill, as there are very few he's willing not to harm. But having come to the decision to mainstream, killing is often an inner conflict for him. Though he tries to keep his victim's alive after a feed there are occasionally incidents where he snaps and fails to do so. It can't be said that he owns a cold heart, he cares more than most would care to guess. He may have lost a lot of self control to vamprism, but is no fool when it comes to love and hate. Despite he'd murdered his parents out of pure loss of control, and even afterwards finding it hard to feel the guilt, he could never intentionally bring himself to hurt someone he loved. Rather than being able to express them, he's glad to say he still feels human emotions; pain, hurt, jealousy, love. Drake has a very seductive character to him. This trait he uses to lure victims, most of who aren't very lucky in the aftermath. Rarely does he seduce men or women for pure pleasure. He'll play both genders for what he wants, however, love interest wise, he prefers women. Human women. This of course does not rule out human men or other creatures of the supernatural. Though he may be a bit of a seductive, bloodlusted, slacker, he is also widely known to be a bit clingy to those he shows affection for. As well as become quite controlling. The quest for dominance in any situation has always been something he sought out for. Whether it be a relationship, friendship, or just plain partnership. Drake rarely acknowledges his bad habits or flawed personality traits, neither does he reflect on the consequences and results of his actions either. Perhaps a bit self loving and prideful and doesn't wish to see the sick, flawed man in the mirror. POWERS & ABILITIES *'Glamouring: '''Glamouring is a state of hypnosis or mind control that requires the vampire to make eye contact and use their voice to mentally compel the victim. Excessive glamouring can have a negative affect on the mentality of a victim, damaging their brains and memories. This ability does not work against witches, other vampires, halflings, werewolves, or most of the supernatural. *'Healing Factor: Vampires are equipped with accelerated healing and can repair almost any wounds within minutes to hours, depending on damage done. *'Heightened Senses: '''Vampires possess tremendously heightened senses, well beyond any human being, this allows them to see, hear and smell with greater range and clarity. Vampires are nocturnal creatures, adapting all of their senses to far greater range, allowing them to see with perfect clarity even when in complete darkness. *'Super Strength: 'Vampires possess strength that is greater than humans. Young vampires experience a formidable increase in physical strength; able to lift heavy objects and overpower grown humans. Older vampires, however, can overpower their own makers and other creatures. *'Super Speeds: 'Vampires can move at greater speeds than humans. It is possible that a vampire's speed, like their strength, increase with age. *'Super Agility: 'Vampires possess amazing agility. They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves. Vampires also have greater reflexes than humans. *'Immortality: ' Vampires can potentially live forever. They can't grow old and don't acquire conventional diseases that affect humans. *'Invulnerability: ''' Vampires can not be killed by conventional methods, such as stab wounds or gunshots. Vampires have an extreme resilience to pain. * '''Fangs: Fangs are a vampire's most valuable weapon and a method of turning humans. They can tear through any beings flesh and thin materials. Its said that their bites are like poison to the wolves and can kill them almost as fast as a rattlesnakes venom can kill a human. VULNERABILITIES *'Decapitation:' Beheading is the most commonly used method to kill vampires, considered the only method for a long time. The head does not necessarily need to be removed; doing sufficient damage (such as incinerating) seems just as effective a method of killing, if somewhat more elaborate. *'Sunlight:' Vampires cannot endure ultra-violet light in any form. If a vampire comes into contact with sunlight, their skin will burn and they will be severely weakened. If they are not quick to seek shelter, they will eventually burst into flames and wither away. The older the vampire is the faster it burns. *'Wooden Stakes:' Vampires are susceptible to wood and wooden objects, including stakes and wooden bullets. If the heart of a vampire is pierced with a wooden object, the vampire will explode, and leave a mass of blood where they were previously standing. *'Magic:' Vampires have no particular resistance to the effects of magic. *'Higher Beings:' Higher beings such as the deities, leviathans, powerful witches, and primordial entities can easily annihilate a vampire. *'Draining:' Because a vampire's blood, even the smallest amounts, is worth so much on the black market, vampires are often captured and drained for their blood. If completely drained and the vampire is to weak to recover and seek shelter before dawn, they will die. *'Leviathan Blood:' The blood of leviathans mixed thoroughly with liquid silver is deadly to vampires, as well as any other supernatural being that preys off of humans. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf, which involves injecting a toxic venom into the wound, is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. *'Animal Blood:' Animal blood, while somewhat satisfying a vampire's hunger and sustaining their undead life, will make the vampire considerably weaker than they would be if they had drank human blood, causing their physical abilities to be inferior to a human-blood-consuming vampire, making them heal much more slowly, and making their compulsion less effective. *'Vervain:' Exposure to or ingestion of vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak to the point that it can even hinder their healing abilities as well. Also, physical contact with vervain will burn a vampire's skin. Vampires cannot compel anyone who has either ingested or wears vervain. *'Dead Man's Blood:' The use of blood from the recently deceased can also be used as a method to incapacitate vampires briefly. *'Silver:' Unlike a werewolf, vampires cannot be killed by silver unless consumed. However, silver applied to the flesh can cause great burns and unbearable pain. Its a common method to bonding vampires for draining. RELATIONSHIPS Klyden Magnolia *Klyden is the biological father of Drake, a man he greatly loved and adored. From Klyden, Drake was taught survival skills, as well as how to fish and hunt game. During summer evenings, he and his father would go swimming in the Chesapeake Bay after a day's work. It was there, he was taught to swim by his father. During the early spring, he helped his father round up the Chincoteague, better known as the''' '''Assateague horse, who were later tamed and used to haul lumber from the woodlands. During these times, Klyden instructed him on how to tame and care for the horses. Though he had never admitted it openly, or perhaps never truly expressed it, he looked up to his father as a role model in his life. And nothing devastated him more than the night he murdered his own father, the man who loved him and raised him. Sansa Erikson *Unlike his younger brother, Drake was never the closest with his mother, Sansa. But during his spent time with her, he was quick to learn to read and write in their native language, in spite of having very little to read. Putting their neglected relationship aside, they'd find they had more in common than they thought. From the stargazing to the love of sunrises above the bay. Drake was also a spitting image of her having shared her dark hair, facial features, and many traits of her personality. Needless to say, Drake still had admirable love for her and wouldn't have traded her for all the treasures of the world. Leif Magnolia *Like all brothers, Drake often fought and bickered and feuded with Leif, who was no more than a couple years younger than him. The two had always found something to argue about, but were quick to overcome their differences. As children, they enjoyed running up and down the bay's shore, catching crabs and taunting seagulls, to simply just throwing themselves into the crashing ripples of water that met the shore's warm, golden sand. But as they grew older, they grew further apart from one another. Stanley Morsitte *Stanley was the French alpha vampire that had turned Drake. Despite Stanley being the reason for the murder of his family, Drake couldn't find the heart in him to blame the alpha, having still been the one to physically slaughter his colony. The two don't at all get along yet seemingly managed to reside in the same nest for several decades before Drake's departure. Following this, Stanley still finds the time to pay Drake a said friendly visit, in or out of Europe. Cassandra Cross *Cassandra was the first girl that he fell in love with, having watched her grow up. They dated for a solid two years before his proposal on Christmas Eve. However, the engagement was short lived when she was brutally murdered by Stanley. Drake and Cassandra had a fairly rocky relationship, having been limited to seeing each other by night and failing to see eye to eye; in the aftermath, they managed to always set things straight. He often enjoyed taking her to the movies on Fridays and watching her paint landscapes of flourishing nature, bodies of water mostly. Meredith Cross *Meredith was one of the first to have gained Drake's friendship as a vampire. The two were undeniably close and cared for one another's being. They had met sometime in the mid 1800s upon returning to London. As a way of helping each other, he often lured her victims or generously donated his blood for hexes and spells in return for the blood of her victims to feed upon. But because the relationship between witch and vampire was negative and a disgrace for both races, Meredith was expelled from the Grand Coven and afterwards, taken in by the vampire. Aiden Cross *Much like Cassandra, Drake had known Aiden since his birth. But the two aren't exactly friendly with one another. With Aiden having blamed him for the death of his sister, Drake constantly faces deadly threats and assaults. Yet, before this, their relationship was considered neutral. Only having interest in sharing a drink or cigarette with one another, Drake even going as far as to help Aiden slaughter his father. But there had never been an notably positive relationship between them. Josiah Windsgale *One of the few vampires Drake holds closely. During the 1700s, the two, like many other vampires, were assaulted by hunters who had run them out of town with said blessed objects and stakes. During their escape, they had crossed paths, and both agreed to travel further north. Though they didn't stick together after having reached their destination, they still keep in touch. TRIVIA * He bears the Ægishjálmur ( Helm of Awe ) mark on his back, the last evidence of his human life and record of his nationality. It is an Icelandic sigil meaning fear, prevail in battle, and protect the warrior. * For reasons unknown, as a vampire Drake is only able to see with ruby red vision. Though this can be disrupting, and his sight becomes most unfocused when bright light is redirected into his eyes, he is still considered to have perfect clarity in the dark. * He's taken part in several massacres throughout the centuries. The night he was turned was the night he had slaughtered the remaining of his Icelandic colony, including his own family; this being his first mass murder. At the time, he was unable to control his actions, however, future massacres he played a role in was willful. * He's fluent in Icelandic, English, French, and has minor knowledge of Italian. Though he prefers his native language, he often sticks to English since moving back to America. * Though he has no family and no desire in love, sometime in 2007 he met and fell in love with Cassandra Cross. The two were set to get married up until her murder. This had been the first and last time he had ever loved anyone. * Drake takes no liking to his maker, nor participating in any nest of vampires. Though typically he enjoys the company of other vampires, he doesn't like the idea of feeling loyal to one group of the dead. Thus after the first couple decades in France, he abandoned the nest and moved across Europe, settling in countries for no longer than a couple years. * Though hunters and werewolves are his most common enemies, and he doesn't take a very good liking or interest in others, Drake is quite reasonable and generous to both races. As he doesn't believe in harming the wolves unless feeling threatened. For humans, its a different story when he's feeling hungry. * Mainstreaming is a goal of his, but he's not quite willing to go the extra mile to achieve it. He still prefers to drink the blood of humans, but instead of leaving them for dead, he only takes so much to ensure his victims live. Animal blood and/or blood bags aren't satisfying enough for him. * One of the few hobbies of his is stargazing, especially on cold winter nights. He enjoys picking out the constellations and finding the brightest stars in the sky. This was one of his favorite things to do as a child with his brother, Leif and an ultimate reminder of his past human life. * He hardly feels guilt. Murdering his family was his biggest regret, and overtime the guilt had subsided. And even though he still despises talking about it, there isn't much of him left that feels horrible about his actions. Rarely does anyone manage to make him feel sorrow or remorse for what he's done, let alone for anyone else. * Although vampires can travel at higher speeds compared to that of a human, Drake's preferred means of travel is his 71 Plymouth Barracuda. After uncovering the abandoned vehicle, he arranged all of its repairs as well as give its lime green body a paint job. Before long he had an operating, cherry red Cuda. Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Vampire